Garcia's Birthday! YAY Chances for Smiles!
by Solstice1394
Summary: Garcia's birthday is here and she is making the team go to a club for her because they lover her so much and Reid is going to enjoy his time. Maybe some love between different versions there is A Garcia and a Hotch version for our Genius.Enjoy your Reid loving fun in goth fashion and St. Patrick's Day will end our club time together. (Happy St. Patrick's Day)
1. Chapter 1

**_(Author's Note)_** Okay my lovelies I'm back and the Garcia in me is screaming in me to be released so…I will channel the Tech Goddess just to be with Criminal Mindset for a night on the club scene. The facts in this fic will be legit for my namesake and I will be saying this now! DISCLAIMER! I Don't Own Criminal Minds nor do I intend to make any money off this fic so I will be ogling from the window for I while tugging on my dad's sleeve like the rest of you asking to get up close and get a hug from them. Please PM me and review I crave attention according to my therapist which makes me talk in the manner I do, all analytical in such so Keep it nice or I will get all analytical on you!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Reid stared at his reflection in the mirror it didn't bother him the way he dressed in work it felt comfortable like similar to his mentor's dress but now he was different. He looked at the nice fitted jeans that hung on his impossibly skinny hips and was shocked to see he looked hot in his outfit. He stared up a little to the left where Garcia was standing behind him in the mirror smiling with her ear-to-ear grin. He sighed "So what do you think?" she asked interrupting his train of thought of her dazzling big smile that always made the team happy.

"I don't know what if I just where what's in my closet you know my charcoal black shirt and those black slacks with my converse and then sweater vest, would that work? I'm not too sure these are me?" He stated at himself in the mirror again then again someone might find these appealing at the club he was going to.

"Oh sweaty those would be great if we were going to a bar but were not were going to a club its my birthday and I will not have you looking like a grandpa with converse. I'm going to help everyone dress and that includes you Reid. So dress in what I tell you to wear and don't give me lip, you will thank me later when you are being hit on." His face turned pink of being hit on. "Lift up your shirt lets see what we have to work with," she asked and twirled her finger to signal him to turn around like a model.

"What!?" he asked as if asking to raise his shirt was a really bad idea and not one he really ever like the prospect of doing. He had always been nervous around girls but Garcia like an older sister so he begrudgingly did as he was told and turned sheepishly pulling his shirt up slightly as to hide he his front and show off the jeans. Remembering not to whine and saying _It's for Garcia… It's for Garcia… It's for Garcia… It's for… _he felt a hand on his, holding his shirt in front of him, snapping his eyes open and saw Garcia smiling.

"I think maybe I have a better idea I know a store for impossibly skinny people but I'm going to get you these jeans so you must wear next time we go out clubbing but this time I have another look for you." He gulped she wanted him to wear these she looked at the stall next to him and called to Hotch who was trying on a dark green v-neck and was trying on skinny jeans with black boots per Garcia request for her birthday. "Boss man me and junior G-man are going to try Hot Topic and then I'm going to Torrid for a dress and meeting up with you and Morgan later by the way you should get those." She smirked and gave him a wink which he didn't let faze his stoic features and then broke with a smile at her way because that's who he was off the job. "I guess but I'm not sure about this" he gestured to himself but its for your birthday so will wear it for you." He grinned at her and closed the door beginning to dress and pay for it as Reid stepped back out of the changing room so he could go with Garcia. At that moment Morgan stepped from the men's shirt wrack

He stared for a second at the mesh shirt that was bright pink "How about I wear this Baby Girl?" Reid thought to himself that only Morgan would be comfortable in his own masculinity and body to wear that.

"Okay but as long as I get first dance My Chocolate God" She looked like she was going to have an aneurism by the way she was picturing this and her hand got tighter on Reid's wrist. She tore herself away to pay for Reid's jean that she was gifting to him in hopes of making him seem younger and not so grandpa-ish. "She stared at the cashier and smiled when he waved at her with typical smile of someone who got paid to work in a favorite store. The clerk rang them up and she left with the bag in hand with promises from Reid that if Garcia asked he would wear what she wanted as long as he was allowed to wear them with a little of his style thrown in. They walked to the end of the mall and stopped outside what looked to be a store that was brick layered and had a fake gas lamp it looked cool but not a place he would shop at. The wrought iron sign said HOT TOPIC and he inwardly flinched he was rarely a hot topic and was not too sure about the fact that Garcia gave her grin that said I-shall-rebuild-him and-make-him–new-again.

"So this is where I'm going to get my look" she pulled him toward the door and was inside the small store with shirts lining the walls with many shows he knew and spotting a Doctor Who shirt he smiled he eased at the fact that Garcia wasn't making him wear something like Morgan would wear. She pulled him to a cashier who name tagged read Mimi and had a sticker that said "Stop the Doctor and you get no cookies" he laughed at it then grinned when he noticed the next one "These are not the droids your looking for." She smiled and gave a wave saying hi to Garcia in a friendly manner as if she knew her.

Hey Pen! You back for more War Paint because you know we don't get our new shipment of stuff until Wednesday and its only Friday." She reached out and hugged the Tech analyst and beamed at Reid "Ooh la la who is this young man who giggles at my buttons" She asked after noticing the clumsy young man who was standing next to Garcia and was now standing close to her like a puppy who did not want to leave his mom just yet.

"This is Dr. Reid a friend of mine and close friend and I would very much like it if you would personally bestow some of your charm on to him as you well know I have a birthday coming and would like him to be there. Now I also would not like him to dress him like the way I would because the club I'm celebrating in is fun and young and my fave you know the one." The girl named Mimi she thought it fun she was going too and this young lithe man before her would go she immediately nodded in thought of him being there among the club goers. "So will you dress him for the occasion please Meems?" She gave her the classic I-get-away-with-anything-because-its-my-birthday look that she had been using all morning on the boys of the BAU, except Rossi who she deemed could wear what he wanted because he was like a sugar daddy.

"Okay Penn but buy me a drink and I will give you your HOT TOPIC present early" Reid was amazed at the banter between the girls and thought it strange that Garcia had friends outside of work. I mean he had some but not like this, he had more friends who you played chess with at the park, his family was the BAU team and he didn't mind it but he did wish he could have someone like Mimi who would joke with him like that. He felt his wrist being tugged and moved into someone else's hand. He then realized Garcia was leaving him with Mini and was expecting something of him he snapped out of his thoughts and came to in time to hear the last bit of the conversation.

"Okay I promise one screwdriver when we get there, take good care of him." Placing the hand she had been holding loosely into Mimi's waiting one to lead Reid through the store so that it seemed like his hands was his leash truly now looking like a lost puppy. The day was still young she left in the capable hands of Mimi she moved off in the direction of Torrid at the opposite end of the mall. Stopping on her way to see how the girls were doing in their pursuit of already approved clothes. She like what she saw when she looked through the glass and whent on her way not bothering to stop the girls were already done so now it was just she who needed to find a lovely outfit and Torrid was a fave place to shop. Lacy came towards already happy at the fact of seeing her the girls of Torrid were all plus size just like her and enjoyed their bubbly nature just as much as she did. She wondered around and decided on a hot pink dress with blue stars at the top of the trim to frame her big breasts and then it wound down her waits and came out like a pencil skirt on her totally like she wanted. She purchased using her discount and liking the fun of the day so far and went to the food court spotting almost everyone but Reid was there eating lunch. She stowed her dress wanting it to be a surprise and decided to join them for lunch and if her young genius didn't show up soon then she would go look for him.

She then spotted a chair and dragged it over to the table sitting down and enjoying what they had ordered for her. The thought crossed her mind that the team looked relaxed and enjoying themselves for the first time in what felt like a while. She looked around and still hadn't seen her Junior G-man yet. She heard a squeak and then a scraping of a chair and a face plopped down across from her. She yelped when she saw him sit down everyone turned in the direction of Reid and gasped at what they saw.

**_(Author's Note)_** Okay so I thought it would be good to end it here so you have a reason to add a comment it will be updated and check my poll in my bio to see my next story after this one is done. Okay if you review I will update faster and I will make the story more fun. This story is fun because at the end of it their will be a major whump story I will start next after finishing this one. Stay tuned my mv lovelies this story could go anyway for club fun tell me if I should put a slash or not.


	2. Chapter 2 Reid Fun and Piercing

**_(Author's Note)_** Chapter 2 all Reid fun! Okay so now I reveal the Reid fun that happened! Review and choose what will happen for my next story see my poll. Disclaimer I don't own Criminal Minds sorry otherwise there would be lot's of Reid fun.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Reid was enjoying his time looking at the shirts on the walls and listening to the scream-o even though it was definitely not his choice the beat was cool and then when the scream-o stopped and a song by Meg and Dia started he liked it he would have to find more of them later. Mimi came from behind the counter now. "I thought scream-o was less your style and this was probably more your speed. Am I right or wrong?"

"Uh…thanks its better I like the scream-o but this is good to in fact I think maybe I'll find more of them later" He smiled and she pointed him to the front of the store he noticed the store was kind of empty and that 2 customers were there one female one male then he heard a scream. He whipped around to see that the girl had been pierced on the stomach and was just screaming because of it. The girl gave her boyfriend, he noted, by a kiss she gave him on the lips he turned thinking this was a private moment.

"Don't bother we have their album up front you know I bet your this size" She said pulling out a pair of jeans that seemed like they would fit he noticed they were black skinny jeans. "So you're really skinny maybe you should try these" she held up another pair of pants but they were fitted and would be like the jeans Garcia had just bought him. He was starting to get the feeling that Mimi was a skinny, brunette, green eyed, Goth Garcia. "We'll work on the top later but try this on and try these on to."

She led him to the back where the changing rooms where and waited. Reid kept thinking _I do this for Garcia because she is my friend a sister and a person you will never find anywhere_. He poked his head out a few minutes later to see that Mimi had not left and was waiting she waived him out coaxing him like a small bird.

"Not bad I knew black was your color so lets see what shall we do about a shirt…hmmm" Mimi said as she set about the front of the store and ran into Steve the piercing guy having just finished with the couple and set them on their way with disinfectant. Then a small idea crept into her mind of the time Garcia had pulled a prank on her with fake earrings. She was still thinking when a very timid looking Dr. Reid tapped her on the shoulder ending her plotting there.

"Umm a lot of the shows I watch are not on the walls so maybe I should just get something you like or think would go good in a club?" He said clearly having no idea what some of the shirts represented as he continued to look around the wall covered with band tees looking a bit like a lost lamb at having searched the room and only showing slight signs of recognition of some of the shirts.. She smirked and grabbed one of the star wars tees he was probably a medium with such a long frame though maybe a large.

The nest thing Spencer Reid knew was that he was sitting at a counter next to the register and staring at himself in the mirror and he barely recognized himself. Mimi was to the right of him and was pulling out eyeliner from a company called War Paint he continued his mantra of it all being for Penelope as Mimi started to apply the eyeliner it reminded him of someone. His one friend at college who was nice enough to talk to him and class and for once didn't care that he was 14 and in the advanced bio-chem. lab they were both outsiders in the college. He looked back at the mirror if Rick could see him now I'm pretty sure he would think I should have had a piercing. Then he heard it the cocking of a piercing gun looking to his right stood a man with the nametag Steve who had gauges, piercing and what had to be surgically implanted horns in his head. He gave a sheepish smile then turned back to what Mimi had been doing with his face finishing putting on the most of his makeup she looked at him then said 'look up' pointing her finger up toward the ceiling as she told him to.

He heard another click assuming another customer wanted to have another piercing he paid no mind. Mimi started talking breaking into his thoughts "So Reid," she said finishing the black and adding a little of the green eye shadow to the upper eyelids from the green in the pattern of his shirt she had picked for him, "you ever wanted a piercing?"

Reid jerked up looking at her and getting eye shadow into his eyes, which burned blinking it away quickly trying to stop the burning. He spoke a little in shock at her question "Uhh…I was just thinking my friend from college would have wanted me to wear a piercing if I were to wear something like this." Gesturing to himself he looked up; Mimi took in the charcoal jeans that hung on his hips sensually, the belt that said Doctor Who and had a Tardis for the buckle, the shirt that had form fitted to his lithe muscles, that was green to accent the chestnut hair that she had somehow tamed into curls that screamed Hotty. She bent down and looked him in the eyes for a second then looked at him again and wished she had him because her boyfriend could be nothing like this even on his best day this was only a few hours with the good doctor.

"So is that a yes to piercing?" she looked him in the eyes he swallowed his adam's apple trembling like he was scared "It's not that bad I mean it completes the outfit I was going for so if you want I could"

He looked at her again and noticed that Steve was standing next to the register waiting for something to happen he thought for a second and asked a question to Mimi "So what I have to have piercing can't I just have I don't know fakes?"

"Sure you could or you can get the piercings and just take them out later before the 6-8 week mark and the holes will close up simple as that," Said Steve looking at the man 10 years his junior sitting in his piercing chair and Mimi's make-up chair.

He swallowed again and thought its for Garcia he raised his head a thought emerging in his mind _I feel like I'm facing an unsub a cute one granted but an unsub none the less._ Then he swallowed more than his pride and nodded his consent at having his ears and nosed pierced he had noticed without Mimi explaining that there was one for an ear the other for a nose. "Okay," Steve said he leaned forward and picked up the first gun clipping it in the nose, "On 3 1…2…" 'Click' Reid swore and placed his hand on where his nose now had a circle in the left nostril

"You said three"

"Well I could tell you were gonna flinch I didn't want to maim you," Reid barely noticed Steve pick up the second gun and press a mere centimeter from his right ear before he clicked it. Steve counting to three this time because it doesn't work the second time and most people are to stunned when it does it come on three. Reid swore again under his breath this time, but shook his head and a moment later he was okay and just happy to have not cried because his pain threshold was not high but not exactly small either.

Okay well your finished and we can ring you up now" Reid looked up at Mimi now and noticed she was smiling at his face that now had piercing in it "Nice" she said as she wiped away the slight blood from the new piercings and handed him the tissue.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

He walked out of the mall and headed for the food court having bought the entire outfit for tonight and was happy to be out of store with his new look slightly bringing stairs as he tried to walk in the tight pants and small shirt. He drew many stares and by the time he got to the food court he had spotted the team but they hadn't noticed him his look stood out but he did not look like Reid. He grabbed a chair and plopped down on front of Garcia quite pleased by her expression of shock as he sat there and noticed everyone's gasp.

Prentiss recovered first "What the hell did you do to your face?" Reid sat there just staring back and smiling not really care what anyone thought but laughing on the inside hysterically because of the look of What the fuck on everybody's collective faces.

"I just have it for today I might keep them they seem kind of fun besides this is for Garcia only tonight will I wear this" Reid said gesturing to himself as he stood and showed them all what he was wearing fully for the first time. Garcia sqealed and got up from her chair and hugged him from the back "I love it when Mimi does miracles I couldn't have done it better myself" she squealed again as he was held at arms length for inspection her eyes roaming over all of him as did the rest of the team.

"You know I would keep this for date night" Morgan chimed in from his seat at the table grinning taking in Reid's very hot look of a punk rocker.

"I don't know he might want to bring it out for those special dates and say 'Hi my name is Spencer and I'm a closet Rocker'" Prentiss said as she patted Reid on the shoulder much like a kind sister making funof her younger brother's first club clothes.

"You know I could wear other things Mimi found some stuff for me" Reid said looking first at Garcia then at the rest of the team Garcia snatched his head back by the chin making him look at her.

"Don't you dare I want to see this for my birthday not something else." She looked at the rest of the team then back at the Junior G-man and what he had done for her, she started to well up with tears.

"Oh please don't cry Pen It's just because your like my big sister and tonight is your birthday I thought this was supposed to be fun not teary eyed" he said taking his hand and brushing a few stray hairs from her face that had fallen from her red head bun.

"Your right of course come on sit down and tell me what you think of Mimi?" she said pulling him down to sit across from her again as she took her own seat.

"I think she is a little you but she is little twisted she practically made me get these instead of fakes." He said and began to recount the rest of his fun that he had and passed around the bag containing the new clothes for everyone to see he would dress in a somewhat normal fashion for his age group tonight and anytime he will be asked out by the team

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**_(Author's Notes)_**_ So Review and let me know what you think should Reid meet someone in the club or should I write it like TheMysteriousGeek2345 asked 'Garcia and Reid to be together' so tell me will it be Reid x Garcia or Reid x and a mysterious club guy or girl tell me Now! Right! Now!_


	3. Chapter 3 Beauty and the Brain

_(Author's Notes) So thank you to those who reviewed and because you guys had two different ideas I have pacified both cristina Reid's idea of a slash and I personally have always loved Hotch so that's one tidbit for you. Yes, TheMysteriousGeek2345 I have done as you and Gulberette, Sam121464, and Jenny Crum have asked and even dared of me. How do I do that do you ask...Chapter 3 is Garcia/Reid chapter 4 is you guessed it Hotch/Reid enjoy to whoever you want or read both there each different. I swear I didn't just switch the names in each scene and yes there will be a fluffily scene for this is the end of the Birthday. I Love you my lovelies and take my poll in bio for my next story._

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The club pounded with noise that could have made anyone ear's bleed if he was not enjoying himself so much he would have cared. The music pounded going on and on it was loud and it was ecstasy as Garcia whispered in his ear.

This something he could get used to doing the breathy feel on his neck was wonderful. He felt his hand tighten on her hips as they bobbed to the music in a tequila-fuelled dance.

They swayed a little too fast almost loosing their footing but it was okay because Garcia in her pink dress slammed into Reid green and black shirt he took the chance and kissed the big woman that he loved. He would do all this again or get gages if he meant he could keep this kiss going.

He broke the passion and felt the bright red lips touch his pressing back for more and that's when he knew his feelings were not just one sided.

Garcia pressed her hot pink lips further and on her brainiac feeling the warm lips she grabbed him closer to her, he came willingly, pressing himself to her so he could feel her and him her.

The lithe muscles probably felt good against the nice and plump woman her pink dress that was a compliment to his green shirt that was so thin in the heat of the club it felt good. The grinding grew more erotic as the new song played an old song but it was appropriate for the occasion because he would have done as the song had said but the song was wrong Garcia would have done the same thing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Morgan and Prentiss sat at the bar with Mimi the mini Garcia herself the unsub as Reid called her. Clinking their glasses over their success of the night of getting together the tech Goddess and Genius together because of Mimi having fun with Genius earlier. Morgan was especially happy that Reid would finally be happy and have a girlfriend and maybe by the and of the night have gotten something. Prentiss just happy to know that her little brother was finally giving his crush since day one his full brainpower.

Rossi smiled at the two loved birds on the dance floor and then looked away as they proceeded to make–out again though this time it seemed the kiss was of the French variety. He was no stranger to the fraternization rules and personally, the reason for quite a few of them was glad for the couple though it did feel awkward that someone would have to pull them apart for the birthday cake.

JJ and Hotch slowed a little in their steps looking at the club goers then noticing the couple who were drawing some attention in their actions sure it was a young crowd and the club was full of hormones but the couple was almost a few steps away from making-out to something more.

The fun was just beginning as they realized whom the couple was they weren't going to tell about the fraternization if it meant Spencer and Garcia being happy joining the team at the bar and turning their heads to hide from the couple.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Reid held Garcia close as they slowed to a pace more grinding then dancing now as skinny jeans became a little too tight for his liking but he didn't care the bulge was a compliment for the gorgeous Garcia.

Garcia could feel the arousal in the dry humping they were practically doing on the dance floor and she pulled the young doctor into a dark corner of the club. Away from prying eyes, they left the club quiet quickly heading to the door in order to grab her coat and Spencer was just holding her waist as they left.

The door of the club opened and they left hands around each other's waist feeling the tight clothes around each other. The life is good when you have a woman wrapped around your waist and the night is still young.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**2 Hours Earlier**

The club was so overwhelming in its music and sparkly theme the gay club was not that bad it was very Garcia and now Reid knew why Garcia liked it. He felt someone poke him no wait that was a pinch and that was not a team member. Okay note to self-find_ the team and forget that apparently you're hot in a gay club_ go to Garcia the bubbly woman who made you hot today.

Reid looked to the bar and saw the hot pink balloons attached to a throne looking chair that Morgan was passing Jell-O shots. The chair looked like something Garcia would have sat in or had in her house. He crossed the room anyway and just saw what he expected the young Queen with a sash that read "Tech Goddess' Birthday" in bright pink lettering. Her dress that was bright pink with blue stars for bust coverings it was stunning on her.

"You look amazing," Reid said leaning down and hugging the bubbly woman "I get a dance with the birthday girl right."

"Of course you do," Said Garcia and when Reid held up his gift bag for her "Oh, Emily has the table where were putting the gifts"

"Okay I'll go find Emily," Reid said waving his hand and as an afterthought shouted, "I want that dance when I get back," Reid said as he left in search of Emily which took a t least 10 minutes because she was on the second floor. The lounge upstairs was also, where he found JJ and Rossi. Rossi was just looking quite amazing but I guess he always did. Emily had on a mint green dress that had a little pink rose at the top with black pumps and her make-up that was club appropriate. JJ wore a blue dress that hung around her hips and was beautiful on her that could put any model to shame. He deposited his gift and left in pursuit of the dance he was promised but was stopped by Morgan.

"Did you tell her yet?" he asked stopping Reid in his tracks on his way downstairs.

"No not ye-"Reid was broken off by the sharp yank of his arm back into the lounge.

"Good then that means I'm in time" Morgan said as he brought Reid into the loft and set him down at a couch.

"Because you should say you love her when your dancing and not when your about to eat cake with her"

"I guess that makes sense Morgan now can you let go of my arm I believe my blood pressure does not to be tested anymore"

"Oh sorry man," Morgan said letting the tight grip slack and release the young genius arm. They both smiled knowing that by the end of the night come hell or high water Reid would confess his shy crush for Garcia to her. Sitting back they waited for Garcia to come up the stairs with Hotch and their drinks coming behind them was Mimi, other agents from the FBI and tech analysts, behind them were people did not know. Morgan however knew a few and began to introduce Reid to the few he knew, and those he didn't know would then introduce themselves. Mingling took time and eventually they were done.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Garcia having chosen that moment to announce "Cake Time!" Garcia was hugged from behind by Mimi at that point.

"So you'll tell him right and not let all my hard work go to waist right?" said Mimi twirling her friend around.

"YES but after cake and presents I'll be happy so even if he doesn't share my feelings I'll be happy"

"No you, wait… yeah that could work…. I guess okay that'll work I'm going to go enjoy the party I'll be around PG maybe crack a smile on those lips of Morgan" And without another word Mimi was off to talk with Morgan sneaking was her thing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Okay so after this I should drag her down to the dance floor right?" Reid asked Morgan and Emily the two he entrusted with his secret crush.

"What, No! You take her after she gets her presents," Mimi said from behind the huddles group.

"Why?" Asked Reid genuinely surprised by the appearance of the woman who had pierced his ears announcing he should wait on his announcement of his love.

"Because she will be at her most happy when she receives her gifts this will only increase her happiness when you tell her you love her that's why," said Mimi so mater of fact it stunned Reid that he agreed it was for Garcia's happiness he would do it.

"Okay, then I guess it will wait so who wants cake?" Morgan said as he placed his hand on Reid back and placed his arm out for Emily to put her arm on. "Look at me I got a wing man and a girl on my arm," He said more to himself than to anyone.

"Shut-up Morgan" Emily said as she sashayed even less like a tomboy by the minute.

"You could hear that?" Morgan said as they all got cake and sat close to Hotch who a little drunk at this point because he was joking with Rossi and an older man.

"We are in a lounge were the sound has diminished of course we can hear you in here," Said the Goth looking Reid through a mouthful of cake.

"Its okay I like the dull sound of the lounge compared to the club its kind of nice like we can forget who we are the profilers and all, right now were just regular folk celebrating a birthday" Said Emily "There are no sick people in the world right now."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Garcia was having fun and enjoying herself having finished her cake she now had the task of opening all of her presents and finding one very sexy Dr. Reid to tell 3 words that needed to be expressed for a long time coming. "Okay party people time for presents." She yelled to her friends in and outside of the FBI friends. She made short work of the presents, as it turned out ripping paper was more fun than she remembered she loved her gifts a new camera, dress, perfume, wine, tickets two com-a-can courtesy of Rossi she new who she was taking, a very lithe muscled young man she stilled owed a dance. Tonight she would tell him that ever since she first called him Junior G-man she stopped thinking of him as a brother and more as someone, she loved.

She grabbed his arm before he was done with his conversation with Morgan, Emily and Mimi strange he was talking with 'the unsub' pushing that thought aside she pulled Reid further down the stairs. Letting the deafening noise overwhelm them leaving the confines of the lounge behind with their friends inside they would leave it soon in pursuit of the life of the party moi.

The last song ended and she spoke some words yelling as the new song began to pick up pace "I believe you owe me a dance Doctor!"

"I believe I do," said Reid grabbing Garcia hand and leading her to the dance floor for some dancing fun and hopefully a chance at the realization of love.

Dancing was not so easy in the tight clothes but having Garcia so close because of the dancing was nice it felt right dancing alongside the person he loved. The music pounded and for once, it wasn't giving Reid a headache just a dull thud of the song Fireworks played making it fade as he looked at the fast paced dancing he and Garcia were doing. Garcia was thinking something similar and was wishing that this moment could last forever so that the love they shared in the friend-zone they shared could follow them to their mutual love.

The song ended and they had to say it now before the chance was passed up again or they would have to shout at each other to be heard and that was not romantic. "I love you" they both said their bedroom eyes locking at what the other had said as the next song began.

"Oh my God I thought…"Reid, said as he watched the air leave Garcia face he began to worry "Do you not love me?" he stammered quickly broken off by her answer

"Of course I love you, who could not love you," Garcia said her smile lighting up her face she wasn't lying he thought she did love him he had been thinking that she wouldn't lover him. 2 hours ago he would have said he was nuts if he thought he would have had a love but now he was dancing with her.

He leaned into kiss her not caring about the stair from the club goers or anyone thought's Emily was right there were no criminal of the mind here.

Garcia was dancing with a very handsome Dr. Reid and she couldn't believe how much she loved him now that she knew that he loved her it was beautiful just dancing and enjoying the body that was him next to her. The dancing slowed and they got closer she noticed Emily and everyone else leaving the lounge for the club and bar below.

_(Author's Note) Okay don't be angry with me tell me if you like Garcia or Hotch better I just want to know what do you guys like. Okay so I know this story is over but my next is going to begin so go to my poll in my bio it will be open for another week as I finish my white collar fic. So you have competition Neal from White collar whump or will it be Dr. Reid getting whump? You decide, bye until next time my lovelies._


	4. Chapter 4 Shut-up and Kiss me!

_(Author's Note) So here is Hotch and Reid fun but the thing is Reid and Hotch are established I know it doesn't look that way from the story but don't worry it will make sense my lovelies and yes we still have the fun of Garcia's Birthday. HERE is the warning of mature comes in handy. Do not forget about my poll to see my next story it was fun Ciao Babe!_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Slowly time seemed to go to its normal speed or faster it seemed, this was something Spencer could get used to the dancing and beating noise of the club. The rocking of his body and swaying of his hips all sensual in nature and very new to him was drawing eyes from another man across the bar. Sipping a rum and coke the club was slowing down again freezing the young genius in his dance as Hotch went to his pray only time went faster when he had his hands near his prey's hips.

Sure, the jeans that Hotch had seen earlier in the dressing room were nice but these were just as good if not better. He grabbed his hips hard shaking his sweet rabbit from his reverie and with it; the big brown eyes stared back at the black holes that were Hotch's. The only difference between Spencer eyes's now the eye shadow giving him the bedroom eye look making it seem like he was about to cum his lips parted in anticipation of a kiss from his boyfriend.

"You should let 'the unsub' do your make-up more often your hot I can barely wait for tonight" Hotch said pulling Reid his little rabbit closer the hunter in him liked the close touch.

"Yeah, but are you sure you would want me to come back with holes in my ears" Reid said liking the hold and swaying his hips to the music and making Hotch sway with him.

"I don't know I could like the whole biting your ear and pulling on this one." Said Hotch as he pulled the earring a little knowing it was probably still sore but Reid was a little of a sadist.

"Owe, don't do that, and if you like that one I'll just get rid of the nose one you know I probably do look younger" Reid said into Hotch's left ear "Do you feel like a cradle robber with me?"

"No, just younger with you in my life and I know I make you feel less introverted" Hotch said in a husky voice. Taking a sip from his rum and coke, he kissed his neck "Do you like the name of the club?"

"Yes only because Cherries being popped is a fun activity _Cherry Pop_ the new club favorite of Garcia it looks like" Reid said gesturing towards to Garcia and Morgan dancing Morgan's pink fishnet shirt tight on him and Garcia in her pink and blue star bust dress grooving to the music.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**20 minutes later on Garcia's Birthday **

Morgan grabbed the microphone and announced it was time for the birthday girl to make her wish. Garcia happily yelling back at Morgan "Okay but as long as you come in a ribbon my chocolate God!" she winked and headed for the stage as Morgan laughed on the stage.

Happy Birthday was heard through the speakers and the club sang along as if this was their best friend and not some stranger no one knew besides the team and a few of Garcia's friend from the BAU and people like Mimi who freaked Reid out with how much like Garcia they were.

The song ended and Garcia blew out her cupcake cake and then everyone grabbed their cupcake knocking them as if they were champagne glasses. Enjoying the reverie was fun like there was only love in the world and nu unsub existed on the Tech Goddess' Birthday just like her she was pure and so was her birthday. Reid held Hotch closer the team was happy they were together but they preferred no public display of affection especially not in front of the team it was teasing ammo for Morgan. However, here in the club they could kiss and hold each other close because the club meant no one there would focus on them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**10 minutes of staying in a corner nursing a drink with Reid on the Stool next to him later **

A love song played and that meant one thing to Hotch, Reid would want to dance, Reid liked to be romantic he was younger and liked that type of thing because he was old fashioned too. It was a good song too _Grenade _by Bruno Mars all about unrequited love which is what he had for Reid until that drunken night where he learned Reid was gay and in love with him.

The song that played was torrid just like their relationship and it felt nice when Reid was dancing and swaying as Hotch pulled hi hands over Reid shoulder and touched Reids curls feeling the hair through his fingers. He felt Reid wrap his long arm around my waist pulling me closer wrapping my hand around his head brings him closer for a kiss.

"So are you the girl in this song or am I?" Hotch asked rhetorically expecting a laugh or something he was not expecting Reid to answer.

"You know that heterosexuals asked that question in a way to try and help them understand how the homosexual relationships worked in the hopes of showing that hetero-"

""SPENCER shut off your brain-" said Hotch as he pushed his left hand around Reids head and his right pulling the dancing man's waist slowing him and pulling him closer at the same time, "-and just kiss me"

A small grin spread across the young mans lips, the grin that drove Hotch wild, as he slowly pushed his face closer embracing their lips.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Across the dance floor**

"Aw how cute at least Hotch can shut Pretty Boy up," Said Morgan as he continued to dance to the song and as the song ended the couple left.

"Hey did you just see what I just saw?" Garcia asked looking at Derek her chocolate god.

"Yes mama I did see what you just saw Reid and Hotch just left your party before your gifts have been opened it's alright though we can get them back later." Said Morgan grabbing Garcia tighter as they swayed.

"Hey you two did you just see the party leavers at least they had a little of a good time." Emily said as she danced with a nameless man who it looked like she was trying to get away from probably because he was excessively close.

"Maybe it's the kids bedtime and needs to get rid of that make up you have him wearing?"

"One Derek I did not make him wears make-up and two he is not that young he is merely babied." Garcia said in mock huffiness then everyone laughed as her bangs came to her face and she tried to blow them out her way.

"The night is not yet over my friends," Rossi said from out of nowhere "and I believe our friends will be back."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Meanwhile in the parking lot of Cherry-Pop**

"Where are we going?"

"To my car I'm feeling adventurous with you tonight maybe it's the piercings" said Reid as he headed to his old fashioned what used to be consider a police car.

"Okay at least it has a back seat for making out," said Hotch, as he was lead all be it extremely willingly to the young doctor's car.

"Who said anything about making out?" Reid said slowing in his steps to his car.

"I assumed that what you meant when I was being lead," Said Hotch as he slowed in his steps.

"I assumed… oh no I wanted to actually get a chance to do this-" Said Reid as he pulled Hotch tighter and unlocked the car door at the same time fumbling as he went, falling through the car door, and landing on the seats.

"Oh so you want something different tonight," said Hotch "and I thought I was the only dominant you know when we first starting seeing each other I never would have thought…"

"Shut up and kiss me," Said Reid pulling his lover on top of him and enjoying the closeness of the car.

The night was young and so were the doctor and his lover the sweet rabbit and the dominating hunter enjoyed their closeness and enjoyed what happened next more. (However, I will leave that up to Reid's dairy and your imagination let us go back to the party where body shots are going on).

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Shots_ played in the background and the bartender always knew this when he would sell the most tequila whisky and whatever was peoples poison personally he had a soft spot for patron. A cute blonde-haired woman walked up and asked for some jell-O shots and patron of course she would never know that the lime and salt are only good when you have a hot body to lick them off of you or you too lick them off.

"Hey you got them what do you say we ask our little unsub over their to come join us for some fun" asked Morgan as he took the tray of shots and sat down in the booth next to Garcia and Emily.

"Do you think Rossi would want to play?" Asked the already tipsy Emily giggling to herself about her fantasy and thinking _I could be another notch on the headboard he seems like the type to do it too_

"No he seems to be enjoying himself in the smoker lounge but yeah go get Mimi." Said JJ as she places the tray down on the table spilling some of its contents.

"Okay but ladies remember I will be back so don't start without me" said Morgan as he rose from the table to return ten minutes later with a handsome young man and Mimi.

"Oh this looks fun," said the unknown man with a gorgeous smile winking at the girls and making them giggle as they were drunk and didn't notice that he was at least only 22.

"It is" said Mimi to her boyfriend as she turned to him and whispered which was amazing considering how loud it was in the club. He just mouthed the word okay and went to find a willing table that would make the both table longer to lay on top finding what he was looking for and heading back he found Derek Morgan trying to persuade Emily to be first.

Unknown to them a torrid young man and his lover came back from something very passionate in the parking lot. Slipping into the shadow to surprise their friends and only to stumble on their game.

"You'd think I would be invited to this game?" said Reid as he spooked everyone around him and making Hotch smile in the process his sweet rabbit was turning into something adventurous.

"Oh I saw you sneak out I was not going out to that car and asking if you wanted to play." Said Garcia sliding from out of the booth and making a plan for her friend at the same time, "okay you can play if…"said Garcia.

"If?" said Reid wondering why he had peeved Garcia for leaving her party like that after doing all that stuff earlier today for her.

"If…" she started again with more steam this time "You will be first and yes Hotch can be your partner."

Better, think him Hotch as he was very possessive of Reid as he slinked his arms around Reids waist at that moment when Garcia had said that Reid had to play first.

"Okay," ha said as he inwardly blanched but felt Hotch's embrace and was thankful for the support. "What do I have to do?" _I am being adventurous and spontaneous and Hotch likes it remember? Okay you might not kike how you look but Hothc and everyone else thinks you were hot today so let's get this over with._

"First you must lie down on the table shirt must be moved up," she stopped speaking as she saw Reid blush but continued on she started this she may as well end it. "Then we put a lime in the mouth, salt on your stomach and tequila on your naval the shot glass that is." Adding for good measure as she pulled Reid on to the table positioning with the help of Hotch, "it's a good thing your flat otherwise we would have to pour the tequila on you."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to" Hotch said in his ear as he pulled his lover to the table giving him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay I'm being adventurous with you remember," Reid said in his ear and for good measure pulling his lover into a passionate but short kiss.

"Okay" said Hotch as he placed things where they needed to be and rolling up his lover's shirt to reveal the bare chest of Dr. Spencer Reid as _Shots_ played in the background. "Bite down on this so it doesn't fall out."

Dr. Reid smile and it wasn't forced he was enjoying this game of four play commonly done with college kids and something he was not privy to at 14. Then he heard Morgan yell 'Go' and 'Shots' being yelled on the dance floor then he felt something being taken off his naval, his stomach being licked, and then the sour lime going away. He acted on instinct sweeping his lover into a kiss grabbing his head and tasting the shot and his sweat from their passionate lovemaking in the parking lot on his lover's lips.

"You two are cute and so in the honeymoon stage it's not funny," Said Garcia as she took photos of her boss and co-worker still in their kissing embrace on the table. Only stopping the kiss when she said something to remind them, they were in front of the team and PDA's were not something Reid liked as much as Hotch did.

"What's a honeymoon stage we've been together for six months this is just passionate four play," said Reid surprising everyone by his vocabulary getting off the table he swept Hotch a little closer and relishing the fact that Hotch had his hand around the lanky frame.

"He just can't help himself," said Hotch as he felt a long bony hand pull his face towards his' lovers face.

"Shut-up and…"

"Kiss me" said Hotch completing the thought and doing as he had just said as Garcia went to the stage to announce the gift unwrapping would take place now, with Morgan complaining how he couldn't play with anyone like that all the way and her reaction being he could always enjoy her.

**The End! XD**

_(Author's Notes) Okay did you love did you hate it? Review and tell me and don't just read this one reads the other one and remember Mimi can find you and do some piercings to you. Okay so I know this story is over but my next is going to begin so go to my poll in my bio it will be open for another week as I finish my white collar fic. So you have competition Neal from White collar whump or will it be Dr. Reid getting whump? You decide, bye until next time my lovelies._


	5. Chapter 6 Beauty and the Brain part 2

_(Author's Note) Hello and Goodbye my lovelies don't worry I will still write but this is the end of Garcia's Birthday so now it time for Garcia (ch 6) and Hotch (ch 7) to say goodnight to our genius. My Lovelies it has been fun and I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorite, and are following my story. I love you my lovelies and the poll will be open for one more week because I thought the last chapter was my last but I am a bit of a doormat when people ask me to do things so here is the last chapter._

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

"I could dance with you all night as long as you were close to me." Said a sultry voice in the young genius' ear tingling his nerve endings.

"If it meant you were next to were my gun is worn I would be in a dopamine craze" he said back in her ear.

"You want to get out of here and have some fun elsewhere?" she said sliding a hand a little closer to Reid's lithe pectorals and back.

"Okay if it means I'm with you babe I am fine" as he gave her midsection a little closer to him making Garcia feel like she was the only girl in the club.

"One more song and then follow me Mister," she said and it had only been a short while later that the disentangled themselves to unhappy Reid who liked the comfort.

His heart rate had been clam until the disentangling of his limbs from hers. He knew that if you hug someone a calming affect happens to the body because of the tightness surrounding you, but now Penelope was no longer tight on him and he was unprepared for the warm night air. It was beautiful the harvest moon hung in the air and his feeling of warmth and calming returned as his lovely entangled an arm around his own reaching for his very bony one in her plump one. Walking with some haste he wondered where he was going.

"Garcia, where are we going?" said Reid.

"Shh, my love and its Penelope you like me and I like you we could call each other by our first names"

"I guess.., Penelope," he said tasting the words on his lips he liked how they made his mouth shape into a smile at the end of _lope_.

"My dear were getting closer to the secret." Said Penelope as she felt for a reassuring squeeze in her lovers warm hands in the hot summer air she found that if she walked a little closer their hips touched as she clanked along the street with her new boo.

"So is this a bar or are we going to a back alley or something?" Reid asked with genuine curiosity as they walked a few more steps and passed darker streets with alleys that were dimly lit. Remembering a statistic about how most muggings happening at night and that part of Virginia are having a spike in crime during the summer he pulled his hand closer to Penelope and let himself feel strength come from her. He liked the feeling of a brave night for his curvy beauty walking down the street and into the dimly lit smoky bar.

"We are going to talk and listen to jazz because you like jazz and I like Jazz" said Garcia as she opened the door and entered picking a seat in the dimly lit bar and ordering 2 waters not wanting to forget this night as she was already a little drunk.

"Okay but I never pictured you for the Jazz type babe," said Reid as he fell into the booth right next to her and making himself more relaxed by putting his arm around her and thinking it was best to sit in the dark considering they were dressed for a club called _cheery pop_ not the _treble note_.

"I am full of suprises so lets start off are you a germ a phobe?"

"No are you?"

"No, are you really that handsome when I dress you in goth?"

"Yes…I guess I am I just never thought of myself as handsome because this is not my style I like my occasional shirt and sarcastic shirt but I like my sweater vest too. I know you like your happy color explosion of outfits."

"Yes and I never really get tired if them and Spencer,"his heart skipped a beat when she heard him say his name, "you are handsome and don't you forget it okay?"

"Yeah," he said shyly he blushed deeper when she acted like that it was sweet she cared so much about him. "Penelope are you a paint the tan red or blue girl?"

"When has there ever been an option to blue I like it its new and exciting shell we try it sometime"

"No that not the point it's a study where red being partying and staying out 'til dawn and always being ready to be spontaneous, blue is supposed to mean that you can stay in and be okay with a movie popcorn and snuggling. So I ask you are you a blue or red painter?"

Garcia thought for a moment scrunching her nose the way Spencer liked to see when people where in thought but she somehow made it look cute. Deciding on her carefully chosen answer she said "I would paint the town purple." Looking towards her boyfriend she continued because his look said _I don't understand_ the same look he got when she gave him twilight and he said he didn't like it and then proceeded on a tangent about Bram Stoker rolling in his grave if that could be possible. "I will eat popcorn and watch a movie with you close to me on the couch, but I will also be spontaneous and show you a good time at a club. Or maybe we could go on a picnic and enjoy the quiet view but that night go out. So I paint the town purple because I am a combination of red and blue."

Taking her words to heart he felt slightly dumb forever thinking that she would answer red and he was a blue guy. Dashing the thought to the side he reached over and kissed her full in the face the passion sweeping away the cobwebs of ever thinking this would not work out.

"What was that for?" she said as she caught her breath from the long kiss and looking into the face of her boyfriend and not seeing the doubt anymore which she herself was facing until that moment to. She understood then an there what he kiss was for it was for the taking away of fears.

"You just made everything okay for me." Said Reid as he got closer to her at this rate he really was going to climb on her. He wanted to continue their game of talking and learning more about each other but he was content to just stare in her eyes. "I want to ask more questions but I don't know how to stop looking at those beautiful eyes"

"Who said you had to?" Garcia said as she focused on her lovers face, she spoke the next question, "Health nut or junk food my dear?"

""Health nut I know too much about the body, food, and the what the FDA lets pass in this country not to be."

"Ooh well I'm kinda healthy junk food as in lovely cheese casserole with the cheese made of soy." So they continued their conversation well into the morning only to say good night after they found out it was time to go to Rossi's for breakfast.

**The End.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_( Author's Note) Okay my lovelies there end my story on both Garcia and Hotch but check the ending for Hotch too don't just show Garcia love. We don't play favorites; (unless it Reid we play favorites for him) don't make me sick the Tech Goddess and her pink mesh net Adonis on you unless your into that sort of thing. Okay you know the deal White Collar Merlin or Criminal Minds who will win my poll it will be up mone more week and then it starts the whump that is. **And one more thing Are you a blue painter or a red I'm a dark blue and pink so I'm lavender**. _


	6. Chapter 7 Shut up and Kiss Me part 2

_(Author's Note) Hello and Goodbye my lovelies don't worry I will still write but this is the end of Garcia's Birthday so now it time for Hotch (ch 7) and Garcia (ch 6) to say goodnight to our genius. My Lovelies it has been fun and I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorite, and are following my story. I love you my lovelies and the poll will be open for one more week because I thought the last chapter was my last but I am a bit of a doormat when people ask me to do things so here is the last chapter and Jaz-Moon this is for you!_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

The party was winding down and the fun was about to become more than tipsy as he took a swig of his beer and felt himself get a little more than buzzed when he tried to move off the bar stool at cherry-pop. Which meant it was now time to stop drinking and call a cab. He would have to leave his antique police car here, which brought out a sour feeling. Maybe he should just walk home he was only 2 miles away he knew he was drunk off of tequila _and_ love.

The rules were brutal in Virginia and he did not want to explain anything tonight especially since people already questioned him being in the FBI. He might have looked really young or punkish tonight and probably looked like he was 20 even though he knew he was 29 but still it was annoying.

The club was swaying a little as he finally got off the bar stool and felt a hand on his arm keeping the club from swaying he looked up and found the arm keeping him steady was his lover Hotch. Hotch took his wallet out and paid off the tab they had gotten through the night, it was time to go to home. Reid looked over his shoulder told him that Garcia was having fun with Derek, enough not to be G-rated Morgan's shirt.

"Get out of your head…" Hotch said pulling Spencer close because he looked a little too drunk _light weight I'm just barely buzzed and I had the shot, 2 beers, and a rum-and- coke what did he have a beer and 2 shots? _He caught his lovers eye "…we can walk from here to the loft, don't worry you may look young but your also hot." Spencer tasted the rum and coke and his lover when Hotch in his stupor had tried to be cute and give him a kiss on the cheek until he found he was kissing his lovers lips.

"Oh, Special Agent Aaron Hotchner do you like minor's then?" Said Reid giggling against his lover's face he felt a rare genuine smile that reached his eyes as a laugh erupted from his throat.

"No, but I like how those jeans cup your ass and the shirt shows off your runner's muscles. You know if I recall…" he giggled into Spencer's ear "It was like pulling teeth to make you eat healthy and start running with me."

"Yes it was but you seem to like my running especially when I'm done and I shower with you." Said Reid as he pulled into the embracing arm and the cold air hit their face. It was a little sobering even through their jackets, they held to each other closely for warmth starting their 2-mile trek to their loft.

"Who said you didn't know how to flirt?" asked Hotch grabbing Reid from behind and pulling him closer around the mid-section and feeling the thin tee-shirt under the leather jacket.

"I believe it was you around our second date…" said Reid then he took a sharp intake of breath as he felt strong cold hands go under his shirt, that was barely keeping out the chill. The hands stung as he felt his heart rate increase his adreline trying to keep out the chill now as he took in his breath "…is this a new game?"

"No just wondering if that would wake you up for tonight's fun?" Hotch said into his lover's ear.

"That woke me up and now I will play a new game its called tease Arron in the bedroom" Said Reid as he sped up his pace. He did not like the mild cardiac shock to the system his lover had given him sure it was fun, but it was also scary and new Hotch new he didn't like scary and new.

"Okay babe okay punish me anyway you like you were hot when you jumped" Said Aaron as they entered the lobby of the complex hosting their loft.

"I think I shall and remember… you consented," said Reid as he entered the elevator doors Hotch on his heels.

"Ooh babe what have you thought up in that big brain of yours" said Hotch as he slid a hand below his rabbit's shirt to rest against the collarbone.

"My brain size has no relative significance to my intelligence level," said Reid as he wrapped an arm around his lover's waist hoping to slow the exploration until they were in the loft this time.

"Babe what have I told you about facts and the mood?"

"Don't kill it and if I wear my glasses and talk about facts at the same time I look like a very sexy nerd." Said Reid as he leaned in for a kiss on the cheek actually hitting his target now that the unceremonious chill had sobered him enough to see one of his lover.

"I think that is a very good summation of my words doctor," said Hotch as he moved his hand from under the jacket feeling the muscles tense from under his hand in anticipation.

"Thank you, now the club was fun but I do like it better when we grind against each other in the bedroom." Said Reid as they stepped out of the elevator and onto their landing barely getting the keys out and opening the door before he was engulfed in an embrace from behind.

"I think that was my sentiment too." Said Hotch as they closed the door shutting out the world for another 24 hours before they would have go and face the world.

_THE END!_

_**(Author's Notes)**_ _So that is the end of beginning of my next adventure can still be decided by you the reviewer in my polls otherwise I don't know what I will do on my spring break. BTW I can't write the love scene between Hotch and Reid for one it would be way too graphic even for Mature audiences. So that ends Hotch did, you see how Garcia ended her birthaday?_


End file.
